


Just A Little Drunk

by massomagic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, drunk eddie, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massomagic/pseuds/massomagic
Summary: Richie loves Eddie in all of his forms, but he especially loves just-a-little-drunk Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 335





	Just A Little Drunk

Richie loves Eddie in all of his forms, though he admittedly has some personal favorites. Like, for example, he loves sleepy-cuddly Eddie on slow weekend mornings or caretaker-extraordinaire Eddie when he comes home after a bad day at work. He loves witty-bantering Eddie, too, even when he starts to morph into spastic-know-it-all Eddie. But there is a special place in Richie’s heart for just-a-little-drunk Eddie.

There is something about alcohol that really loosens Eddie up, makes him stop worrying about all of the minute details. He gets loud and over-confident and funny to the point that leaves Richie in genuine hysterics. But most importantly, just-a-little-drunk Eddie is incredibly needy when it comes to Richie. And Richie _loves_ it.

Which is why as the Losers sit around the bar to celebrate Mike’s promotion at work, Richie orders another drink for Eddie, though the latter is only halfway done with his first.

“Richie!” Eddie scolds when the drink gets placed in front of him. “Are you trying to get me plastered?”

_Yes_ , Richie thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. “I’m just trying to be a good hubby, dearest.” He plops a sloppy kiss on the side of Eddie’s cheek. Stan and Bill make gagging noises at each other while Eddie just laughs. And when Eddie doesn’t immediately wipe off his cheek and give his normal “Ew,” Richie knows he is on the right track for having a good night.

An hour later, Eddie’s cheeks are a rosy red and he cannot stop laughing at everything the others are saying. Richie finds himself unable to do anything but watch Eddie, loving the the way he tilts his head all the way back when he belly laughs, or the way his now glossy eyes seem to sparkle under the bar lights. Richie doesn’t know when he became such a sap about Eddie, but he suspects it was a long time ago, and he is far too invested to change anything now.

When Eddie catches Richie’s eye he cocks his head slightly and offers up such a sweet smile that it physically takes Richie’s breath away.

“You’re hot,” Eddie says quietly, and the suddenness of the compliment makes Richie laugh out loud. 

“Why, thank you.” He says between laughs. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

“No, Richie, I mean it, like you’re smoking hot. It’s almost annoying.”

It’s this that Richie loves, the way drunk Eddie can’t help himself from showering Richie in compliments. 

“I think you’re confusing the two of us,” Richie says with a smile. Eddie’s brows furrow in frustration and he takes Richie’s face between his hands.

“Stop it, you’re beautiful. You have no idea.” Eddie continues to babble on for a while about Richie, and Richie just eats it up. Finally, he can’t take it anymore and he presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie hums in surprise, then leans into it, a stark contrast to the way sober Eddie usually put a halt on PDA.

“Gross, guys, get a room,” Stan says when their kiss lingers.

Richie breaks away, smiling at the way Eddie pouts at the loss of his lips. “If you wanted to join, Stan, you could have just asked.” Richie says.

Stan mutters something like “never in a million years” but Richie isn’t really listening as he’s so engrossed in the way Eddie is still looking at his lips.

“Alright, we’re heading out,” Ben says to the group while he hands Bev her coat.

“Us too,” Richie and Eddie say at the same time, earning a laugh from the whole table. They smirk slyly at each other, like two idiots in love. 

After saying their goodbyes, Richie and Eddie quickly shuffle into a taxi. The whole way home, Eddie can’t stop touching Richie, stroking his hand and leaning into his shoulder and rubbing his leg slowly. It’s distracting and tempting and it’s driving Richie insane in the best way.

“I can’t wait to be home,” Richie whispers into Eddie’s ear and the shiver Eddie gives tells him he agrees.

The two men barely make it through the front door before they are kissing, both pulling off the other’s jackets as they press up against the wall. Their kisses quickly turn desperate, Eddie rocking his body into Richie’s for friction.

“Richie,” Eddie whines, and it’s here that Richie’s true love of just-a-little-drunk Eddie comes pouring out.

“What, baby?” Richie whispers as he starts to kiss down Eddie’s throat.

“I need you,” Eddie says, gasping when Richie starts to suck on the sensitive spot near his collarbone.

“You have me,” Richie teases. But before Eddie can respond again, Richie brings his hand up to palm at Eddie through his jeans. 

“Fuck.” Eddie throws his head back roughly against the wall.

Richie can already feel how hard Eddie is, and though he wants to draw this all out, his own desperation is starting to come through.

“Bedroom,” Richie mumbles as he reconnects to Eddie’s lips. The two stumble through the hallway, laughing at each other as they both try to pull off their clothes as quickly as possible. 

When they make it to the bed, their mouths reconnect, Richie’s tongue quickly slipping into Eddie’s to deepen the kiss while they run their hands up and down each other’s now naked bodies.

“Richie, c’mon, do something.” Eddie says with heavy breaths and Richie smiles.

“So needy,” he chides, but he takes Eddie’s cock in his hands and starts to pump slowly.

“Yes,” Eddie hisses. His hips already bucking up into Richie’s hand to increase the speed.

Richie watches as Eddie uses Richie’s hand to get off and his stomach flips in pleasure. The feeling only increases when Eddie takes Richie into his own fist, brushing his head lightly with his thumb causing Richie to gasp. After a few pumps, Eddie shifts his weight downwards, letting his mouth trail down Richie’s stomach.

“Let me taste you,” Eddie says and Richie nods his head with a vigor he would be embarrassed about if he wasn’t so turned on. 

There’s no hesitation as Eddie wraps his mouth around Richie’s leaking cock. He immediately takes him all the way down his throat.

“Jesus, _Eddie_ ,” Richie grabs at the sheets, trying and failing to control his stuttering hips. “You’re so good at this.”

The compliment seems to motivate Eddie even more as he hums in pleasure and increases the speed of his head. He quickly finds a rhythm that has the tall man squirming with pleasure. When Eddie stops for a moment to catch his breath, Richie looks down to sees Eddie’s flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, his mouth wet from where he had just been, his lips plump and swollen. Richie can’t contain the groan that comes out of him at the sight of his husband, and suddenly he is flipping Eddie on his back and climbing on top of him. Richie grabs the lube from the bedside table and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Now who’s needy?” Eddie says, but Richie ignores the comment in favor of kissing him again.

He teases Eddie’s hole for only a second before pushing in, lighting up at the way Eddie arches his back and moans.

“So good, Richie,” he breathes. “Add another.” 

And so begins the teasing that he can only get away with when Eddie is slightly drunk.

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

There’s no hesitation. “Please, _please_ Richie.” Eddie says.

God, Richie loves the way he sounds, so wrecked as he begs. Richie quickly obliges and Eddie groans at the new addition. Richie pumps his hand quickly, scissoring his fingers to stretch Eddie out. Eddie is a moaning mess, grasping at Richie’s arms as he adds another finger. 

Quicker than usual, Eddie whines, “Richie, I’m ready.” 

Richie holds back again, stilling his hand.

“Beg for it.” He says.

Normal Eddie wouldn’t take this kind of crap, ranting about how he’d just finish himself off if Richie wanted to be difficult or flipping the cards so Richie was the one begging. But drunk Eddie lets out a strangled moan.

“Please, fuck me, Richie, _fuck_.” Eddie jerks his hips forward trying to get Richie to move again. “Please, I wanna make you come, I want you to come in me.” 

At his words, Richie can’t contain himself any longer, and he all but launches himself at the boy beneath him. Within seconds he rolls on a condom and presses slowly into Eddie, both boys immediately groaning at the feeling. When Richie bottoms out, Eddie throws his head back and arches his body into Richie’s. Richie pauses for a moment, letting Eddie get used to the feeling. 

“Please move, please,” Eddie almost sobs after a few seconds. Richie begins to really move, pulling his hips out and pushing them back in at a relentless pace.

Pretty soon, Richie starts to reap another of the benefits of drunk Eddie, namely that the smaller man can’t hold back saying everything he is thinking, especially when he‘s this caught up in the pleasure. 

“Shit, Rich, you’re so big. God, you fuck me so good.” Eddie rakes his hands down Richie’s back eliciting a growl from the man. “I’ve been wanting this all day, wanting you to fill me up.”

“Yeah?” Richie goads him on with a series of deep thrusts.

“I couldn’t concentrate at work; I was so hard.” Eddie admits between pants.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You, always you.”

Richie groans and moves his hips even faster. Eddie continues,

“I-I pictured you fucking me. Just like this, so, so good. _Oh god, Richie, right there._ ” Eddie’s back arches off the bed as Richie hits the spot inside of him that makes him see stars.

“I’m gonna come, Rich. Please, let me come.”

It’s the begging that gets Richie, the way Eddie’s voice gets so needy and desperate. It reminds Richie how much Eddie wants him, even now after all these years. And so Richie leans down to whisper in Eddie’s ear, wanting to see the boy he loves so much fall apart beneath him.

“You can come, baby.” Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Within seconds, Eddie comes hard all over his chest.

“Fuck, Richie,” he keens. “I love you, I love you.”

It’s Richie’s turn to moan embarrassingly loud. After all this time, he still has trouble believing that Eddie loves him. And it is this, always this, that pushes him over the edge. His hips stutter and he comes, pumping himself through his orgasm in hard thrusts while the two gasp for breath. Richie eventually slows and then collapses next to Eddie.

A sated silence comes over the pair as Eddie cleans himself off, and pressed a kiss to Richie’s sweaty forehead.

“I love you, too,” Richie says when he feels the pressure, opening his eyes to see Eddie smile.

And of all his quirks and moods, it’s this Eddie, the wholly-in-love-with-him Eddie, that Richie loves most of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little fluffy and I’m not mad at it. Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
